Los Ojos de la Verdad
by CrystalYuri18
Summary: En el reino de Nibhelunia dos bandos se enfrentan constantemente y sin tregua: la iglesia y las criaturas mágicas. Demonios, vampiros y brujas son el enemigo a vencer, mientras que los cazadores son guardianes sagrados destinados a defendernos. Pero no todo es lo que parece, entre tantas mentiras una amistad se destruye para descubrirlo, con nuevos ojos la realidad se ve diferente
1. Inicio

_**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí con un nuevo fic, ya que mi imaginación no me dejaba en paz, quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga LobunaLuna por animarme a subirlo antes (no iba a subirlo hasta dentro de un mes como mínimo) en esta historia encontraran todos los personajes mezclados ¿Por qué? porque no quiero que al ver un personaje ya sepan de que lado está realmente. Así que podrán ver tanto espectros trabajando con caballeros de Athena, como a nuestros dorados como villanos. Es un UA o sea universo alternativo, por lo que todos tendrán una vida diferente y quizás hasta sus personalidades varien un poco.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenece, son obra de Masami Kurumada, solo soy dueña de esta historia y mis OC's.**_

* * *

 **Los Ojos De La Verdad**

 _ **Era el año 1843 en Nibhelunia un reino ubicado en una isla al oeste de Gran Bretaña, la era industrial había llegado al reino traída directamente desde las tierras de la reina Victoria.**_

 _ **Nibhelunia compartía muchas costumbres con Inglaterra: Idioma, religión un gobierno monárquico… nadie imaginaría que tan solo 15 años atrás aún se quemaban brujas, o se asesinaban jóvenes con estacas de maderas, acusados de ser vampiros, nadie imaginaría que el obispo tenía tanto poder que estaba directamente bajo la familia real en la escala de mando.**_

 _ **¡Por favor! ¿Algo así en la época donde la razón al fin se imponía a la superstición? Era impensable…**_

 _ **Y sin embargo…**_

 _ **La gente desaparece en la noche, las ejecuciones públicas con los sacerdotes de testigos y el populacho vitoreando eran cosa común. Todos sabían porque eran condenadas esas personas: brujas, vampiros, demonios…**_

 _ **Incluso si no todos lo creían, nadie se atrevía jamás a contradecirlo. La sociedad de cazadores era un secreto a voces y nunca se sabía cuando uno de ellos, armado con su armadura consagrada y sus sabuesos, derribaría tu puerta.**_

 _ **Eran isleños, el mundo estaba lejos y ellos arreglaban las cosas a su modo, rodeados de un mar tormentoso, para ellos el tiempo pasaba lento y las costumbres tenían raíces profundas.**_

* * *

En medio de la noche los soldados apilaban leños bajo una plataforma con un poste, pronto sería atada allí la bruja del viento. Los pueblerinos que habían llegado demasiado temprano para ver el espectáculo se habían acomodado en un circulo ruidoso que cuchicheaba toda clase de rumores o rezaban de forma frenética.

"He oído que sus ojos pueden hechizarte con solo verte"

"Yo he oído que ha entregado su castidad a Satán"

"¡Tonterías! ¡Ella es la culpable de que muriera mi esposo en el mar, causó la tormenta!"

Resultaba curioso ver a los comerciantes burgueses comportándose así, al igual que a la nobleza en su propio palco, en cambio el obispo, Damian, se encontraba supervisando todo. Aquel hombre, en túnicas suntuosas llenas de cruces, había mandado a quemar tantas personas que en la nobleza algunos le apodaban "Hades" como el dios del inframundo griego, claro que nadie jamás se lo decía a la cara.

A su lado el juez Minos parecía más que satisfecho, otro juicio que había precedido de forma impecable llevaba a una sentencia justa y merecida.

Pronto, la bruja sería llevada pronto para arder en la hoguera y ellos no lo querrían de otro modo.

Todo marchaba de forma normal en Nibhelunia, sin embargo en la oscuridad ojos azules se estrechaban con rabia, pues no sería capaz de perdonar semejante traición…

—Milo… ¿Por qué permites esto? —Preguntó a la oscuridad mientras sus garras dejaban marca en el tejado y sus ojos se transformaban en rendijas rojas.

* * *

No podía creerlo ¡Había considerado a ese hombre su hermano! ¡Lo quería! ¡Confiaba en él!

Pero los ojos de Milo la miraban rabia y tristeza mientras alzaba el cuchillo y caminaba tras ella, trató de voltear para verlo pero las cadenas imposibilitaban cualquier movimiento. El calabozo apestaba a humedad y muerte, la única luz provenía de una antorcha que Milo había llevado consigo y colgado de una pared. Sintió como tiraba de su cabello y aunque trató de gritarle que se detuviera la mordaza en su boca transformó ese grito en un sonido ahogado.

—Meryl… Lo lamento. — Dijo en voz queda mientras la extraña sensación de que algo se separaba de ella sin dolor le avisaba que su cabello había sido cortado hasta la altura de los hombros.

Largas hebras negras quedaron desperdigadas en el suelo a sus pies.

Milo volvió a enfrentarla, llevaba una armadura esmaltada en oro y plata, metales nobles y consagrados… la armadura de un cazador.

En cambio Meryl solo llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, estaba descalza y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas solo podían preguntarle "¿Por qué?" Ella no entendía que había hecho mal…

Solo… solo… solo había querido entender sus habilidades para no lastimar a nadie... todo lo demás... todo... había sido un accidente.

—Ojala no hubieras hecho esto Meryl… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que sucumbir a la oscuridad…? —Había dolor en su voz, quiso explicarse ¡No había oscuridad! ¡No había querido hacer nada malo! Pero la mordaza se interponía entre ellos, la mordaza y la fe, la mordaza y años de entrenamiento que le decían que Meryl debía ser destruida por cometer actos de brujería.

Lo peor era que incluso si las lágrimas querían caer de sus ojos, Milo no cedería y Meryl lo sabía, lo sabía porque desde que su hermano mayor Camus había desaparecido en la noche, Milo la había cuidado.

—¿Ya está lista la bruja? — Preguntó uno de los soldados. —Todo está preparado, el obispo terminó de bendecir los leños.

"Oh que consuelo, se salvará mi alma eterna aunque me quemen viva… hubiera preferido que me cortaran la cabeza… al menos sería rápido" Pensó Meryl.

—Lo está… —La tristeza seguía allí, pero no había ni pizca de duda, una mano firme como un grillete se cerró en torno a su brazo desnudo.

Lo cierto era que la joven tenía tanto miedo que apenas podía soportarlo, temblaba y cuando Milo comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta puso toda la resistencia que pudo, pero así atada como estaba no podía hacer mucho, además llevaba días sin comer, sus fuerzas eran casi nulas.

Milo no volvió a hablar mientras la arrastraba hacia la calle. Donde las masas se apiñaban para ver a la horrenda bruja, dándose con la sorpresa de que no era horrenda en absoluto.

Meryl Reno era la hermana pequeña de un cazador que llevaba tiempo desaparecido, la joven de apenas 16 años tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, piel pálida, de contextura física delgada y ágil. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y seguía resistiéndose a pesar de todo. La mirada que dirigió a quienes la abucheaban era una de puro desprecio.

Sin embargo lograron arrastrarla a la pira y atarla al poste, solo entonces Milo le quitó la mordaza. Su mirada estaba vacía al alejarse de ella sin mirar atrás, decidido a pedirle a Aioros que le disparara una flecha cuando el fuego se pusiera peor… no quería que sufriera.

* * *

Miró horrorizado como la ataban en la pira y como aquel a quien había considerado su mejor amigo la dejaba allí… abandonada a su suerte a manos de un hombre demente que rezaba con una mirada de satisfacción mientras acercaban una antorcha a los leños…

Iban a quemarla…

 _No…_

Milo realmente iba a abandonarla…

 _¡NO!_

Se puso en pie saliendo de la oscuridad, una furia helada lo consumía.

—¡MILO! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR, MERECES ARDER TU EN SU LUGAR! — Gritó la figura desde el tejado, sus colmillos eran visibles al igual que sus ojos rojos... en sus manos sostenía una espada con una hoja de plata… una hoja que Milo conocía bien. Detrás de él otros se pusieron en pie…

—¡¿CAMUS?! — La respuesta de su antiguo amigo estaba cargada de horror… por supuesto que lo estaría, su compañero de cacería… era un vampiro.

—Como pago por haber cuidado tan bien de mi hermana… te construiré un ataúd de hielo solo para ti, mi viejo amigo.

* * *

 _ **Proximamente**_

 _ **[...]—Hey… ¿Tú crees que esto sea malo? [...] Debe serlo ¿Verdad?... debe ser malo… Si me descubren, terminaré en la horca… o en la hoguera… Milo lo hará de seguro, es muy leal ¿Sabes? Admiro eso de él… pero ahora me da miedo, porque si me considera un peligro para otros, me va a entregar y ejecutar él mismo, aunque le duela. —El cisne a su lado plegó las alas y la miró con tristeza...[...]**_

 _ **[...]—¿No lo ves Seiya? ¡Así son los humanos![...]**_

 _ **[...]—¡AYUDA![...]**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **La Oscuridad Oculta la Verdad ¿Podrás verla?**_


	2. Enfrentamiento

**Capitulo 2: Enfrentamiento**

 _El día anterior_

 _Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo sobre la colina, cerca de ellas había una bonita casita con un huerto envidiable y un bello jardín._

 _Pero la casa estaba vacía… el cazador que la habitaba estaba de misión y la joven que él cuidaba se encontraba afuera, en medio del campo, a su alrededor el pasto se mecía con el viento, bailando casi. Meryl tenía largo cabello negro, ojos azules al igual que el vestido que usaba y resaltaba su piel pálida. Milo la cuidaba desde la desaparición de su hermano Camus, hacía ya más de dos años… nunca habían encontrado el cuerpo así que Meryl seguía esperándolo, quizás… quizás algún día su hermano regresaría. O eso se decía a sí misma cada noche._

 _Estaba afuera porque un miedo horrible se había asentado en su pecho, el miedo de ser una bruja… hacia tiempo había notado que el viento parecía entenderla y doblegarse a su voluntad, como en ese momento en que solo la hierba a su alrededor se movía en círculos, pero no sabía cómo pedirle que se detuviera… suponía que de momento estaba bien, el viento era agradable y Milo no regresaría aún._

 _—Hey… ¿Tú crees que esto sea malo? —Preguntó mirando a su lado, entre la hierba un bello cisne blanco extendía sus alas ante el frescor del viento, Meryl le sonrió con complicidad, solo él sabía su secreto._

 _No tenía nombre para el ave, simplemente un día había aparecido en el estanque para patos que tenían en la parte de atrás de la casa y había decidido quedarse y ser el amo del lugar._

 _Meryl había intentado alimentarlo un par de veces, pero el cisne se negaba a comer las migajas de pan que le arrojaba, sin embargo una vez había dejado un pastel enfriándose en la ventana y este había desaparecido… no lo habría relacionado de no haber encontrado un par de plumas blancas afuera de la misma._

 _El cisne había aparecido hacia más o menos un año y medio, y siempre parecía estar cerca de ella, al final le había tomado cariño y lo dejaba ir a su aire, hasta le había construido un refugio para cuando había tormentas (aunque si Milo no estaba lo dejaba entrar en la casa)._

 _El cisne también había estado a su lado cuando notó que el viento reaccionaba a sus emociones: ira, tristeza, miedo… siempre había una respuesta… Milo pasaba bastante tiempo fuera, así que había podido ocultarlo, pero… no creía ser capaz de lograrlo por siempre._

 _—Debe serlo ¿Verdad?... debe ser malo… Si me descubren, terminaré en la horca… o en la hoguera… Milo lo hará de seguro, es muy leal ¿Sabes? Admiro eso de él… pero ahora me da miedo, porque si me considera un peligro para otros, me va a entregar y ejecutar él mismo, aunque le duela. —El cisne a su lado plegó las alas y la miró con tristeza. —Se supone que las brujas son malignas y peligrosas para las personas normales, que solo causan caos y destrucción, pero yo no quiero hacer nada de eso. — Soltó un suspiro mirando al cielo. —Debo estar muy desesperada para hablarle de todo esto a un pato. — El ave a su lado erizó las plumas, claramente ofendida y le lanzó un graznido. —¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Un cisne! Pero que quisquilloso eres… —Sin embargo rió levemente, ya más aliviada alzó ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo y el viento se arremolinó en torno a ella, el cisne desplegó sus alas y dejó que el viento lo elevara hasta el cielo… Quizás…_

 _"¿Podría…?"_

 _La curiosidad y la inocencia habían sido más fuertes que su precaución y allí había estado su error… lentamente sus pies se despegaron del suelo, pronto su cuerpo entero estaba flotando a varios metros del suelo el cisne hacía círculos a su alrededor observándola como si quisiera evaluar su vuelo._

 _—¿Qué? ¿En esto también serás exigente? — Le preguntó riendo mientras giraba de forma instintiva para no perderlo de vista ¡Era más que fácil! ¿Qué tenía de malo la magia? Las estrellas se veían cercanas desde esa altura y se sentía libre. Su cabello se removía con el viento que la rodeaba y la hierba bajo ella no dejaba de mecerse de un lado al otro._

 _Movió las manos cambiando la dirección del viento nuevamente… si aprendía a dominarlo entonces estaría a salvo, y no haría daño a nadie, jamás ¡Sonaba como un buen plan!_

 _Pero no fue posible, el graznido alarmado de su amigo la obligó a dejar de soñar y enfrentar la cruenta realidad. Una flecha le impactó el hombro haciendo que soltara un grito ante el dolor, el viento a su alrededor se arremolinó con violencia, haciéndose eco de su sorpresa y miedo ¿¡Quién le había disparado?!_

 _—¡Atrapen a la bruja! — Escuchó como gritaba un hombre, un perro ladraba enloquecido y Meryl supo que estaba en problemas._

 _—¿¡MERYL!? —Levantó la mirada anegada en lágrimas y se encontró con los ojos de Milo… no… ¡No se suponía que regresara tan pronto!_

 _—¡MILO! ¡Por favor… que se detengan antes de que no pueda controlarlo! —Suplicó sintiendo la sangre caer por su cuerpo y manchar de rojo su vestido, el viento a su alrededor se había transformado en una fuerza casi tangible, trataba de contenerlo para no herir a Milo, pero su miedo lo alimentaba… los hombres a caballo daban ordenes para capturarla, las flechas no la alcanzaban, debido a la barrera del viento cuya temperatura bajaba cada vez más._

 _Los hombres a caballo no dejaban de gritarse ordenes, entre ellas resonaba la voz de Milo, confusa y perdida entre las demás tan hostiles que parecían golpearla allí mismo._

 _Una flecha luminosa, cargada con el poder sagrado de un cazador la impactó en la pierna._

 _—¡BASTA! — Chilló en medio del dolor, el viento a su alrededor aumentó en violencia, la hierba bajo ella se escarchaba, se congelaba hasta convertirse en filamentos de cristal, el cual se extendía velozmente como tentáculos en busca de los cazadores en sus monturas._

 _Ya no podía pararlo, solo podía contemplar la destrucción abrazada a sí misma y sintiendo el viento cortar incluso su piel… sus brazos y piernas estaban llenos de arañazos y cortes. Escuchaba los gritos, los hombres atrapados por aquel viento gélido eran despedidos a lo lejos a velocidad de vértigo, muchos no volvieron a levantarse luego del impacto, otros cargaban sus flechas pero no tenían tiempo de lanzarlas, los caballos encabritados no hacían más que tratar de huir, incluso si eso significaba derribar a sus jinetes._

 _"Basta… por favor… basta… esto no es lo que yo quería"_

 _El viento y el hielo parecían al menos entender su corazón en parte, esquivaban a Milo, a su lado la hierba estaba congelada o cortada de cuajo, pero él estaba ileso._

 _—¡MERYL DETENTE POR FAVOR! — Había tanto terror y dolor en la voz del hombre que eso pareció sacudirla desde adentro, se forzó a contenerlo, a envolver el aire… la magia, dentro de ella._

 _No recordaba mucho, el viento cesó de repente, su vista se nubló y luego… luego vino el impacto junto a la oscuridad._

* * *

 _Estaba de pie frente al obispo haciendo algo que odiaba con toda su alma: rogar._

 _—¿No hay otra forma? Ella… ella se arrepentirá, estoy seguro, no ha asesinado a nadie a pesar de estar herida. No ha querido hacerlo, obviamente no ha sido su voluntad ¿No puede tratarse más bien de una maldición impuesta sobre ella? —Se encontraban dentro de la gran catedral, en la biblioteca, el obispo Damian levantó la mirada del libro que sostenía, sus ojos claros mostraban una compasión infinita y una serenidad casi divina, quizás por eso lo seguían tantos, a pesar de ser tan joven._

 _—Milo… de verdad lamento esto. Siento mucho que la victima esta vez sea tu hermana adoptiva, así que entiendo tus dudas. —Su voz era serena, había pesar en la misma, pero a la vez una firmeza tal que el joven cazador supo de inmediato que lo mejor sería abandonar las esperanzas. —Tu hermana… debe ser una jovencita gentil ¿No es verdad? ¿Es acaso… del tipo que ayudaría a cualquiera que se lo pidiera? —Preguntó cerrando el libro._

 _A Milo la pregunta se le hizo extraña, pero respondió con honestidad._

 _—Así es… Meryl siempre tendió la mano a quien lo necesitara. — "Igual que su puño, pero eso es aparte". —¿Por qué lo pregunta?_

 _—Que desafortunado… ciertamente… una tragedia. —Suspiró el obispo cerrando los ojos mientras volteaba para enfrentar la cruz. —Siempre pagan los inocentes… esta vez será un acto de purificación, no un castigo…_

 _—No lo entiendo… — ¿Purificación? ¿Inocente? ¿De qué hablaba? Casi rogaba que hubiera una maldición sobre Meryl, de ser así tal vez… tal vez…_

 _—Milo, hay algo que pocos saben_ _sobre las brujas. —Comenzó a decir Damian mientras miraba la cruz, de espaldas a Milo. —Cuando una bruja va a morir, busca pasar su magia a alguien más, un alma pura e inocente. Es su último acto de maldad antes de morir. Normalmente se hacen pasar por personas normales, piden ayuda y de pronto, soplan su espíritu maligno en el cuerpo de la persona que ha caído en su trampa. Seguramente tu hermana no era una bruja cuando te fuiste… sino que se convirtió después. —Miró a Milo por sobre el hombro, la luz de las velas danzaban en su rostro haciendo su expresión indescifrable. —La victima olvida el encuentro y el cuerpo de la bruja original se deshace poco después… lo siento mucho._

 _Milo no pudo más que cerrar los puños con rabia ¿O sea que una bruja había decidido morir allí y había elegido a Meryl como su última presa? En ese caso… era su culpa por haberla dejado sola…_

 _"Fallé…"_

 _—Escúchame Milo, y escucha bien. —Esta vez sus ojos enfrentaron a los del joven escorpión (llamado así por su costumbre de envenenar sus armas). —Debemos matarla. —Las palabras fueron un golpe duro para el corazón de Milo, pero no lo demostró… antes de que pudiera preguntar si no había nada más que hacer, el obispo continuó hablando. —La magia pudre el alma a la que se aferra, poco a poco la destruye de tal forma que luego no queda nada, comienza cuando los poderes se manifiestan… luego no hay nada que hacer. Ella aún pudo controlarse para no matar, pero tus compañeros resultaron heridos de todas formas ¿Verdad? —El obispo puso una mano en el hombro del cazador como consuelo. —Hay que salvarla mientras aún sea ella misma, Milo. Si esperamos demasiado deberás asesinarla con decenas de cadáveres a sus pies… y tu juramento es primero para con Dios y la humanidad. Luego de eso vienen tú y tus allegados._

 _Milo no podía pronunciar palabra… Para salvar su alma y además evitar que se transformara en un peligro ¿Debían asesinarla? Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos mientras el peso de la verdad se hundía en su corazón para quedarse allí para siempre ¿Con qué cara vería a Camus en el más allá? Había permitido que lo peor le ocurriera a su hermanita, y ahora la enviaría para que descansara junto a él en el cielo._

 _—Ser guerreros del Señor no es fácil, Milo. Si lo fuera no sería una tarea sagrada. — Dicho esto se alejó en dirección al alfeizar de la ventana. —Debemos bañarnos de sangre para preservar la paz y la justicia en el mundo, ese es nuestro deber sagrado… despídete de ella y piensa que aunque ella no lo entienda, solo la estás salvando… es mejor que muera ahora siendo ella misma, antes de que se transforme en un monstruo sin alma._

* * *

 **Tiempo presente:**

Si era lo correcto ¿Por qué sentía arrepentimientos?

La había dejado atada a la plataforma, descansando sobre leños bañados en aceite y bendecidos por la palabra de Dios… la salvaría…

¿Entonces por qué deseaba arrancarla de allí y correr lejos con ella? ¿Acaso era por su promesa a Camus? O quizás…

Quizás su corazón temía que fuera inocente… pero inocente o no, había lastimado a muchos hombres, no podía arriesgarse a que hubiera víctimas…

Fue entonces que escuchó una voz colérica desgarrar la noche, y el horror se asentó al ver que era su viejo amigo quien gritaba y aún peor al ver sus ojos rojos despidiendo odio.

No podía creer lo que veía, Camus… esos ojos y los colmillos no dejaban lugar a dudas. Había sido transformado en un demonio.

Y había regresado por su hermana.

Sin decir nada empuñó su espada sagrada, si Camus era un demonio, su deber era purificar su alma, al igual que iba a hacer con Meryl… ¿Acaso ambos estaban malditos? Se lamentó por el destino aciago de sus amigos, y no dejaba de lamentarse cuando la espada de Camus chocó contra la suya haciendo que saltaran chispas del filo.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo… — Musitó una de las sombras tras Camus. La voz pertenecía a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos quien, horrorizado, observaba la traición que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos ¡No podía creerlo! Camus solía hablar de cómo su amigo era la razón por la cual no lamentaba tanto su destino. Porque estaba seguro de que el hombre protegería a su hermana incluso si él no estaba ahí… y ese hombre acababa de atar a la chica en una pira e intentaba asesinar a Camus mientras el obispo demente encendía los leños con su antorcha.

Se habían negado a creer las noticias de Hyoga sin embargo su insistencia los convenció… ella lo había obligado a ir porque consideraba que era demasiado "ingenuo" aún.

Todo porque Seiya se negaba a creer que los humanos pudieran ser tan crueles.

Sin embargo ahí tenía la prueba definitiva de su crueldad…

La chica se removía con fiereza en la pira y gritaba que se detuvieran, seguramente estaba demasiado debilitada como para usar sus poderes, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas eran un testimonio doloroso, el populacho se alejaba corriendo.

—¡DEMONIOS! ¡LOS DEMONIOS ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡AYUDA!

Mientras que en el palco de la realeza el rey ni siquiera se inmutaba la princesa de cabellos morados era la única en toda la audiencia que parecía mirar todo con consternación. Seiya se aferró a esa expresión queriendo creer que se debía a la crueldad de todo… y no a la decepción de que la ejecución no fuera como lo previsto.

Pero aún así la princesa estaba quieta en su palco, aún con los leños encendidos el cazador no dejaba a Camus hacerse camino hacia la pira, aún con los gritos de una chica inocente, más cazadores comenzaban a cerrarse en torno a Camus.

—¡¿Qué nadie va a hacer nada?! —Indignado Seiya ya no podía simplemente seguir observando.

—¿No lo ves Seiya? ¡Así son los humanos! —Exclamó Hyoga a su lado apretando los puños, el fuego ganaba lugar, pero le habían ordenado no moverse hasta que se le indicara.

—¿Ya viste suficiente? ¿O debo dejarla arder para que entiendas que los humanos no son nuestros aliados? — Preguntó un hombre tras ellos, usaba una armadura alada de color negro. Su expresión era adusta y digna de un demonio… incluso si Radamanthys no era uno. Antes de que ninguno contestara, el hombre alzó una mano e hizo un ademán.

—¡POR FIN! — Exclamó Hyoga saltando del techo y apresurándose hacia las llamas. Detrás de él Seiya corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, una luz lo envolvía y al saltar un pegaso había tomado su lugar y con las alas extendidas fue tras su amigo.

—Ustedes, eviten que los cazadores intervengan, nuestro objetivo es hacernos con la joven. No asesinen civiles, recuerden que nuestra señora no ve con buenos ojos las muertes innecesarias… pero si pueden acabar con los cazadores, no duden en hacerlo.

—¡Tsk! A esa mujer le encanta arruinarnos la diversión. — Mascara de la muerte se apresuró a conjurar las almas llenas de rencor que pululaban la ciudad. El nigromante iba a pasarlo en grande viendo como los soldados huían de aquellos a quienes asesinaron una vez.

Ante su comando cientos de cadáveres se manifestaron en la plaza, sus cuerpos pútridos eran una visión de espanto que no tardó en abalanzarse sobre todo lo que llevara armadura.

* * *

Un enorme rosal rojo bloqueó el camino de Aioros e impidió que su flecha se abriera camino hacia la cabeza de Camus.

—¡¿Qué?! — el arquero volteó para ver quien había interferido con su disparo, solo para encontrarse con un hombre de belleza tal, que podría haberlo confundido con un ángel, en sus labios sostenía una rosa blanca, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía una rosa negra.

—Interrumpir una discusión entre amigos es tener muy poca clase ¿No te parece? — Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Quién eres tú? — La flecha dorada apuntaba directo a su rostro.

—Yo soy… Afrodita. — Con un movimiento elegante apuntó la rosa negra al rostro del arquero. —Tu oponente.

* * *

Damian, el obispo apodado Hades debido a cuantas personas mandaba al otro mundo, parecía todo salvo consternado con la escena, incluso mientras veía a los muertos barrer con sus soldados, o al joven rubio y el pegaso acercarse a la pira de la bruja. Solo sonreía enigmáticamente mientras se alejaba, ocultándose tras los caballeros de la guardia real, quienes intentaban sacar al rey Kido y a la princesa Saori de allí.

Estaba feliz, sabía que tarde o temprano ella saldría de su escondite si la provocaba con suficientes muertes.

Se retiró en medio del caos, ahora convencido de que ella estaba cerca y de que pronto la vería otra vez.

* * *

Las chispas volaban entre sus espadas y la temperatura a su alrededor había descendido tanto que Milo veía el vaho de su aliento. Pero no el de Camus… ¿En qué ser se había convertido? ¡Apenas y podía seguirle el paso! Se movían tan rápido que apenas eran figuras borrosas.

Los gritos de Meryl rogando que se detuvieran no eran fáciles de ignorar. Quizás por eso le estaba costando tanto cortar el camino de Camus hacia ella.

—¿Camus que te ha ocurrido? — Preguntó casi sin aliento. —¡Sabes que es la única forma- ¡Ah! —Apenas había podido saltar hacia atrás, una lanza de hielo casi le había perforado la cabeza.

—¡Te pedí que la cuidaras! — bramó Camus con odio, podía ver sus colmillos. Velocidad fuera de lo normal, fuerza sobrehumana, ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, colmillos… De nuevo tuvo que moverse ante el hielo que se formaba bajo sus pies.

—Vampiro… —Musitó queriendo reír por lo absurdo de todo: Meryl una bruja, Camus un condenado vampiro.

—Así es… ¿Planeas clavarme una estaca en el corazón apenas termines de barrer las cenizas de mi hermana? — Su voz había vuelto al tono calmado y frío que le había conocido toda la vida. Pero no parecía mirar a Milo, sino detrás de él. —Lamento decepcionarte, pero no harás ninguna de las dos... — Camus esbozó una sonrisa aliviada. Miló volteó para ver detrás de él, hacia la pira.

—¡No! —Intentó correr hacia la misma, pero un golpe lo arrojó al suelo. Camus estaba frente a él, su mirada llena de desprecio mientras envainaba su espada.

—No te lo permitiré.

* * *

El calor era horrible, sentía como si sus propios pulmones ardieran. Trató de invocar al viento, pero el mismo no podía escuchar su llamado… Meryl estaba tan débil que le era imposible.

Los maderos a sus pies ardían, sentía quemaduras en las plantas de los mismos y el fuego aún no la alcanzaba del todo. El mundo parecía haberse vuelto loco, Camus estaba allí frente a ella, Milo intentaba asesinarlo, la gente gritaba, los muertos se habían levantado en la plaza, figuras oscuras habían saltado de los tejados... y ella allí sacudiendo las sogas intentando soltarse aunque sabía que no lo lograría.

Una luz la cegó de golpe y el calor bajo sus pies se transformó en frío. Frente a ella un Pegaso resplandeciente de ojos castaños batía las alas impaciente.

—Meryl, mejor que te quedes quieta si no quieres que termine por cortarte una mano. — Gruñó impaciente alguien detrás de ella. La tensión que la mantenía sujeta al poste cedió y al fin se vio libre.

Se hubiera caído de no ser por que el propietario de la voz la sujetó a tiempo. Al verlo se encontró con un joven rubio no mucho mayor que ella, sus ojos celestes se le hacían familiares, pero no sabía de dónde… un minuto ¡No tenía tiempo para eso! ¡Camus estaba vivo y Milo intentaba matarlo!

Intentó moverse para bajar, pero el chico se lo impidió.

—Si vas solo serás un estorbo. — La sujetaba de los brazos, tratando de mantenerla en pie.

—¡P-Pero Milo va a…!

—Estará bien, créeme Camus es mucho más fuerte que eso.

¡Como si eso bastara para calmarla! ¡No lo conocía de nada! Y ahí estaba su hermano, a quien por cierto creía muerto, peleando con quien había sido su mejor amigo toda la vida y como un hermano más para ella _"Al menos hasta que quiso quemarme en la hoguera"_ Pero aún así…

¡Aún así era demasiado doloroso!

—¡SUÉLTAME! — Gritó removiéndose para intentar escurrirse de su agarre ¡Iba a golpear algo de sentido en Milo y Camus así le costara la vida! ¡No podían terminar así! ¡Eran familia! ¡No importaba que tan enfadada estuviera no quería que se mataran entre sí!

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Ese hombre quería quemarte viva! ¡Tu hermano está comprando tiempo para rescatarte! — Hyoga endureció su agarre en Meryl, haciendo que esta soltara un quejido, el pegaso relinchó en protesta. —¿Y qué quieres que haga, Seiya? ¿Dejarla correr directo al peligro?

Seiya agitó las alas, mostrando su desacuerdo, pero a la vez no dejó de verlo con reproche.

—¡Déjame! ¡No pueden hacerse eso! ¡No quiero que ninguno muera! — El chico hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y comenzó a arrastrarla al pegaso. — ¡CAMUS! ¡MILO! ¡YA BASTA! —Gritaba en vano y lo peor era que lo sabía. Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? ¡Era su culpa por no haber tenido cuidado!

—Lo siento Meryl… Luego me disculparé con tu hermano. —La voz sonaba seria y helada de repente.

Sintió un golpe y todo se nubló, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y se desplomó en los brazos del chico, de nuevo escuchaba el relincho molesto del pegaso.

—¡Luego puedes reprochármelo! Por ahora sácanos de aquí. — Sintió el movimiento pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Hermanos… no… — la oscuridad se tragó el sonido de su lamento mientras el pegaso volaba hacia el cielo nocturno.

* * *

El grito de Meryl llegó como apenas un eco entre los sonidos de las espadas chocando.

Antes habían sido como hermanos, pero ahora solamente buscaban la sangre del otro. Camus se movía demasiado rápido para los ojos de Milo, su espada no servía de nada si no podía cortar a su objetivo y Camus lo sabía.

—¡No debiste hacerlo, Camus! — Acusó Milo pensando en las palabras del obispo. —Ahora su alma se pudrirá hasta que no quede más que un monstruo ¿En verdad quieres hacerle eso a Meryl? — Su reclamo sonó ahogado por lo agitado de su voz, pero sabía que lo había oído… después de todo los monstruos tenían un oído agudo. Los ojos de Camus se abrieron con incredulidad. — ¿O acaso ahora que eres un demonio quieres condenarla contigo? — Seguramente era eso… Camus… ya no era quien solía ser. Su alma se había corrompido.

—… Ese… ¿Ese fue tu motivo? — El vampiro de cabellos aguamarina y ojos rojos soltó una risa tan amarga y carente de gracia, que solo podía pertenecer a un demente. — Jajajajaja… Milo… jajajajajaja…Estás… incluso más ciego… de lo que creí. —La risa se cortó en seco pero la sonrisa amarga seguía en su rostro mientras avanzaba hacia él con los colmillos desplegados.

Un grito desgarró la noche mientras la luna centelleaba sobre los restos de la pira congelada.

* * *

 **Próximamente:**

 **[…] —Mi señora, al fin han vuelto.**

 **—Bien hecho, Radamanthys. Ordena que entren. […]**

 **[…]—Mi nombre es Seiya y este es mi amigo Hyoga, pero ustedes ya se conocían ¿Lo recuerdas? […]**

 **[…]—¿Está… m-mu…— Le costaba incluso terminar la pregunta. — ¿M-muerto…?[…]**

 ** _[…]—¡EL CASTIGO DE LOS HEREJES ES LA MUERTE!_**

 ** _—¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE! — Coreó la iglesia entera mientras la princesa desviaba la mirada._**

 ** _—¿Saga…?_**

 ** _—Solo escuche y piense princesa, escuche sus palabras y recuerde la plaza… […]_**

 **[…] _"Ni siquiera Dios podría salvarme" […]_**

 ** _La Oscuridad Oculta la Verdad ¿Podrás verla?_**

* * *

 ** _N/A: ¡PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO! Tuve problemas familiares serios DX y me mantuvieron ocupada por bastante rato y luego… luego maldije a la compañía de luz porque llevaba toda la última parte del capítulo ya hecha y sin guardar… ¿alguna vez les pasó tener todo escrito y que se borre? En ese caso seguro saben lo mucho que cuesta y las pocas ganas que da reescribir todo… : (_**

 ** _En esto tengo que agradecer a LobunaLuna ¡Gracias por insistirme y ayudarme a sacar este capi! Sin vos seguro seguiría a la mitad ¡Gracias por dejarme Reviews! _**

**_También gracias a Virgin of Aquarius por dejar review y siento la tardanza con la actualización._**


End file.
